Lost Engagement
by Rikku-Crowley
Summary: Edward lost everything the day he lost Roy. His only oasis is found in the form of an engagement ring that Roy had given him. Unfortunately, this is not enough to keep Ed from repeating old mistakes. EdRoy Please R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi guys! This is my sort of first fanfic. I hope you like it. Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any of the characters. Though I wish I did.

Sub-A/N: Hey, this putsthesnapinyourblonde's big sister, kikyophobia. Some of you InuYasha fans might have heard of me. Anyway, I'm her editor.

Quiet sobs could be heard through out the funeral. No one had expected the powerful Roy Mustang to have died. His subordinates all stood staring at the Colonel they had loved and followed for all those years; lying in a casket as the pastor continued his sermon. As they all were leaving the church Edward stopped. Havoc turned giving him a questioning look. "You coming chief?" he asked.

"Yeah." Edward said, his gaze lowering. "You go ahead. I'll catch up, I just… forgot something."

All the other subordinates gave him a saddened look. They all knew that he had always admired the colonel. He had always wanted to just like him. They simply nodded and left him alone.

Ed staggered over to the open casket, looking at _his_ colonel. He shook his head. "How could you?" He said, his face hidden behind his bangs. "How could you break your promise? Y-you promised… You promised… You promised that you'd never leave me alone!" Ed sobbed as tears fell from the corners of his eyes. He sat there crying until he remembered something very special resting on his left hand.

A heartbreaking grin found its way to his face. Edward tugged his glove off his hand, his eyes settling on the beautiful diamond ring. He laughed weakly. " Remember when you gave me this? We were both crying. But they weren't tears like this. Those were happy tears. That was when you promised me…" The depressed smile faded, his face taking on a frown the proposal replaying in his mind.

Flashback

"I'll never leave you alone, Edward. I love you so much… and that's why... I wanted to ask you," Roy got down on one knee. " If you'll marry me?"

Edward nodded, tears running down his cheeks. "Yes, of course I'll marry you Roy."

Roy smiled and placed the ring on his love's finger.

Edward laughed. "It's a good thing I lost the right arm instead of the left, huh? 'Cause a ring on an auto-mail finger would just look weird."

End Flashback

"I guess there's only one decision I can make" Edward murmured. " I know it's stupid… but… I'll make it work this time. I'll bring you back Roy… no matter what."

000000000000

Edward let a feeble sigh escape him. It had been two weeks since Roy passed away, though it still felt like it happened yesterday. Tears and a weary expression seemed to linger on Ed's face as each day went by. Ironically, He could feel emptiness filling his fragile soul. Everyday without Roy was like a never-ending drought; everything that once made life beautiful began to shrivel up and die away.

I woke up at 5 a.m.  
Hearing your voice again  
But it was just the TV  
Coming from the other room

Your half empty coffee cup  
Is sitting right where it was  
I almost moved it last night  
But it didn't feel right  
It's too soon, it's too soon  
It still feels like

You were just here  
You were just holding me  
I was alright  
I never would have believed  
That you'd go away  
That you could just disappear  
When you were just here

Ed rolled over inhaling the sweet sent of the comforter he had sprawled out across. He smiled gently. This is where he felt closest to Roy, and where he and Roy were closest. Edward glanced down at his hand, watching his fingers caress his engagement ring. It was interesting that something that was worth so much was completely useless without the person who gave it to you.

The calendar on the wall  
Doesn't miss you at all  
It still says you'll be there  
With us all on christmas eve

The picture you hung last month  
Keeps staring back at me  
There we are still laughin'  
Like nothin' ever happened  
I still feel you in the air  
It's not fair, it's not fair

Edward slapped the pillow on his face, letting the fabric soak up his tears. Only a knock at the door kept him from breaking into violent sobs. Edward staggered down the stairs and slowly opened the door revealing a very worried looking Alphonse. (A/N: BTW, they both have their original bodies back. Don't ask how, it's not important.) A saddened smile graced Edward's face as he ushered his brother in.

I reach out and you're not there  
But I still feel you everywhere  
No matter how much I try  
Or how hard I cry  
It still feels like

You were just here  
You were just holding me  
I was alright  
I never would have believed  
That you'd go away  
That you could just disappear  
When you were just here

There was a long moment of silence between the two. Only the sound of the clock ticking and the occasional sigh was heard. Alphonse broke the silence. "Brother…I know you're depressed…but you just need to move on."

"I can't." Edward replied sternly.

"Why not!" Al questioned, abruptly standing up. "You can stay sad for longer than this, that's fine, but you'll have to get over it eventually! You should move out of this house. If you stay here, your memories of Mustang will only continue to haunt you! You can live with me, just like old times."

Edward stared at his brother sadly. The tears that threatened to fall on the bridges of his eyes. "Al… I won't. If I left…that'd be like…throwing away every memory Roy and I ever made in this house. I don't want to leave. I can't." He raised his voice angrily. "If that's all you came to say then leave!"

"Brother!"

"No, Al! Just shut up! I don't want to hear it, especially not from my little brother! I thought you'd understand. You're the only one who knew about Roy and I! Now get out!"

Al's brows furrowed and he raised his hand and slapped Edward hard across the left cheek. "Edward, Roy is dead! And moping about isn't going to change anything!" Alphonse screamed. "You know good and well he won't come back, that the flow of the world only goes one way. When they die, they die, and you need to learn how to accept that, brother! What would teacher think if she saw you now? What would mom think?"

Another overwhelming silence cloaked the room. It seemed as though the world had stopped. Ed's left cheek shone a bright pink and stung his face. Al's expression softened.

Edward looked at Alphonse helplessly. "Al, I'm sorry. I don't know what to do. I'm nothing without him. Roy…I loved him… So much, and still do." He fell to his knees burying his face in his hands, hiding his tears. "He…was my…everything," he sobbed.

"Brother." Al said, kneeling beside his brother. His eyes traveled over to Ed's arms, a glare forming quickly on his features. "Brother." Edward looked away, hiding his face behind his golden bangs. He whimpered helplessly when Al grabbed his arm. "Ed, you've been cutting yourself!"

"Let go! It hurts!" Ed pleaded struggling to get away from his brother. "Stop it, Al! Let me go!"

Alphonse squeezed Edward's arm. "Brother, don't you ever cut yourself again! If you do, I'll drag you out of here immediately! Do you understand me!" Ed stared in awe at his brother's forcefulness, nodding slowly. Al let go of Edward's arm and stood up. "Good. Now, I'm heading out to Resembool to visit Winry and Aunt Pinako, okay?" Alphonse opened the front door. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." With that Alphonse left, the door softly clicking behind him.

Edward sat alone in the dark that night. He looked at the ceiling sorrowfully. "I'm sorry…Al. But, I have to."

0000000000

Golden eyes scanned over the large transmutation circle on the floor of the basement. "Almost perfect." Edward then made a couple adjustments to the circle, giving it one last check before sitting back down and opening his alchemy book, reading over the ingredients of the average adult human body. " Water: 35 liters. Carbon: 20 kilograms. Ammonia: 4 liters. Lime: 1.5 kilograms. Phosphorus: 800 grams. Salt: 250 grams. Saltpeter: 100 grams. Sulfur: 80 grams. Fluorine: 7.5. Iron: 5. Silicon: 3 grams. And, trace amounts of fifteen other elements. That's everything." He murmured. "Perfect. You ready to come back, Roy?"

Ed placed his hands on the circle, causing it to glow with a golden light. Everything was going perfectly. But then, it all took a turn for the worst. The yellow glow that was once there vanished. Shifting into an ominous violet beam as lengthy black arms starched out, taking hold of Edward's right arm and shredding it from his body.

A scream echoed through the night to uncaring ears. Blood was scattered throughout the basement. "No! This isn't what I wanted!" Edward cried. "Not again! Damn it! It took my arm!" He tightly held the bloody stub that was now his shoulder.

A light choking sound caught his attention. When he looked up, his amber eyes widened with fear. Edward let out another pain filled scream. He scrambled towards the stairs hastily, the 'thing', whatever it was, was slowly crawling after him.

Its arm stuck out of the back of its neck and grabbed Edward's leg. Ed shook his leg furiously, screaming as tears stained his cheeks. "No! Let me go! Please!" He finally shook his leg free and crawled out of the basement quickly.

It cried. The creature sprawled out on the bloody floor, screeching, and inhaling choking gasps as if calling for Ed. It crawled over to the wall and edged out of a large hole, which had been destroyed during the transmutation, into the rainy night.

A young woman walked along the sidewalks of Central. After hearing of the colonel's death she had a feeling that the boy would make the same mistake again. She stepped carelessly into the yard as the monstrosity crawled out of the house. She looked at the creature on the ground. "I see," she said calmly. "So, he's done it again has he? I saw this coming. That boy will never learn." She reached her hand out to the monster offering it small red stones. "Here, eat this."

000000000000000000

Alphonse sat quietly I the backseat of the car. He was coming back from Resembool to check up on his brother second lieutenant Havoc had generously offered him a ride. "Um…Havoc?" Al asked. "Has my brother been acting any happier since I left?"

Havoc glanced at him in the rear-view mirror. "Look, I don't know what's wrong with your brother." He sighed. "But, be has been acting a bit…crazy."

"What?"

"He always has a hopeful smile. But, his eyes…they hold so much sadness. Why's he so upset? I would say that he's sad about the Colonel, but they hated each other, so that's out of the question." They pulled up in the front of an apartment building. "Here you go."

"Thanks Havoc."

Once Al was sure the car was gone, he ran toward the Mustang estate. 'Brother, you better not have done anything stupid!' he thought.

Alphonse burst into the house to hear a light whimpering sound coming from the kitchen. He scurried in, greeted by the sight of his older brother leaning against a wall, crying, and hold a bloody shoulder. Al ran to his aid. "Brother!"

"Al?" Ed asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Brother, what happened?"

There it was again, that sad smile. "I really thought I could do it this time. Yet, once again I was blinded by my love."

Alphonse stared in horror. "Brother…you didn't…you didn't try to bring Roy back, did you?" When he received no reply he called the ambulance and they took Ed to the hospital.

00000000000000000000000000

"Envy," a woman called.

"What" Envy asked with a sigh, his emerald hair turning along with his head.

"We have a new comer," she said, stepping aside, revealing the wet, now human looking creature. A wide smirk spread across Envy's face and a chuckle escaped his lips when he saw his new ally.

"So, who's this?" Envy questioned kneeling before it.

The homunculus looked at Envy, its dark eyes gleaming as water dripped of its dark hair. It spoke in a soft, confused voice. "Who…am I? That boy…"

The woman cupped his chin in her hand. "Shhh, don't try to remember." She turned her attention t Envy. "Envy, you will take care of him."

"Envy?" the homunculus asked.

The woman looked back at him. "Yes. That's very good…Lust."

-TBC-

A/N: Ok, how was it? No flames please. Keep in mind that this is my first one. Please review. Thank you.

Sub-A/N: Hey everyone, it's kikyophobia! I hope you enjoyed my little sister's story. She worked hard, so be nice. Oh, and have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yo all! putsthesnapinyourblonde here! I hope you like chapter two! I won't waste your time!

Sub-A/N: Uhhh…just read and have fun.

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any of the characters.

A year had passed since the transmutation failed. Edward was once again equipped with an auto-mail arm. He knew that he had made a horrible mistake half way through the transmutation, and that 'thing' he created was probably dead. Or at least, that's what he believed.

0000000000000000

"Brother!" Al called from the kitchen. "You have to go to work! Get up!" When no reply came he growled angrily, "BROTHER!"

"I'm coming already!" Edward yelled from his place at the kitchen door.

"Oh, Good morning brother." Alphonse chirped, his attitude changing on a dime.

Ed just stared at him sleepily. "Talk about mood swings," he mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing." Edward glanced up at the clock on the wall above Al's head. "Ah, shit. That time already? I gotta go Al! Ill see you later!" He sprinted out the door, leaving Al alone with food on the stove.

"But what about breakfast?" Al asked to no one in particular.

As Ed ran down the street, two sets of violet eyes followed his motion. Lust gazed intently at the boy before redirecting his attention to Envy. "Envy, is that him?" he asked.

Envy glanced at his ally questioningly. A smirk planted itself on his face when he saw the pure look of rage in his fellow homunculi' s eyes. He laid his hand on Lust's shoulder, grinning wildly. "Yes, it is. Doesn't he look familiar? Don't you want to… kill him?"

"He does look familiar. But why does that bastard's face haunt me so? He was the one who created me. So, that must mean that I meant something to him. But clearly…" He paused, the night of his birth flashing quickly in his eyes. "…Not enough to do anything but scream and run. He abandoned me, left me to die, and for that I want to make him suffer. I want to cause him so much pain that he will want to die."

000000000000000

"Ah, good morning Lieutenant Colonel," Havoc greeted cheerfully. "Its nice to see you back. You feeling better?"

"Yeah," Edward replied kindly. "Thanks for your concern, Havoc, but it was just a bit of a stomach ache."

Ed continued his walk towards his office peacefully, receiving a 'hello' from various friends of his along the way. When he finally arrived, he sat quietly behind his desk, a sigh escaping his lips. He spun slowly in his chair a couple of times out of boredom before placing his gaze on the rumbling thunderclouds in the distance.

_'It's going to rain today,'_ he thought. '_Something bad always happens when it rains. Time, after time, after time again.' _His distant memories played slowly through his mind like a symphony until a terrified scream broke him from his thoughts. He burst from the room, casting his eyes upon the frightened staff.

"There's no way!" Breda choked. "He's supposed to be dead! There's no possible way he could be here!"

Ed's eyes followed the gaze of the others until they landed on the figure before him, and stayed there.

"Surprised to see me, Edward?" the man asked, stopping his approach in front of the blonde. "I thank you greatly."

Everyone stared in complete awe. The man they all knew had been dead for over a year now was standing in front of them. "Alright, people, let's get back to work," Roy said cheerfully. "Fullmetal, I need to speak with you…in private." With those parting words everyone reluctantly got back to work as Edward and Roy stepped into the office.

Roy turned around, his eyes gleaming evilly.

Ed backed away quickly, stumbling over his own feet and crashing to the ground. "N-no, you're not him. I don't believe it. No."

Roy approached him slowly, kneeling in front of him. A smirk crossed his features. "Awwww, my heart bleeds Edward. How could you be so cruel? After all, you are the one who transmuted me, right?"

Ed shook his head and his entire body began to tremble furiously.

Roy growled angrily at Ed's reaction and closed the distance between them, claiming Edward's lips in his own.

Ed whimpered helplessly in the other man's grasp. He pushed on Roy's chest feebly, trying to get away. As a result, Roy's shirt ripped open., revealing his pale chest as well as the red ororaborus tattoo. A fist connected sharply with Ed's face as Roy's other hand flew up and covered the mark.

Ed looked up at him with a saddened glare. "See, I knew you weren't Roy. The real Roy would never hit me," he said. "Just looking at that mark, I know what you are. You're a homunculus. Why did you come here? Who sent you?"

The homunculus rose to his feet, moving his hand to expose the tattoo. "Well, what does it look like?" he asked, "I came here for you. And as for 'who sent me'… it doesn't matter. Either way, I'm here, right?"

Ed glared angrily at him.

"Besides…my being here is your fault entirely. After all, you are the one who created me."

"So…which one are you?" Ed asked between gritted teeth.

"Hmmm, can't you tell? I'm the new Lust."

"Heh. Lust, eh? I guess I can see why your master called you that," Edward said.

"Yes, I suppose so. I somewhat recall us being lovers, so when I died you were foolish enough to attempt to resurrect me. You loved me, did you not?" Lust replied.

" No, not you," Edward growled. "The only person I loved was Roy, and you're defiantly not him."

Lust glared at him, releasing a frustrated snarl, drawing his arm back. He then thrust his arm forward, his nails extending, and grazing Edward's side. Lust chuckled evilly as Edward slide to the ground, clutching his side, attempting to stop the blood.

Edward squeezed his eyes closed tightly.

"Now, Lust, calm down. You're scarring the poor kid," said a familiar, feminine voice.

Ed's eyes snapped open, his gaze meeting another's.

"Hey there, pipsqueak. What's shakin'?"

"Envy," Ed growled. "What's an ass like you doing here?"

Envy snorted. "I'm here with him, of course," he said, nodding toward Lust. "So, how've you been since your little lover died?"

Ed gasped. "H-how did you know?"

"Pft. How did I not know is a better question. Dante had me keeping an eye on you, so I saw you two fucking constantly. You have quite the body there, pipsqueak," he said, stroking Ed's cheek and slowly edging it further down to his chest. Suddenly, he stopped at the sound of a gun firing. "How rude." Envy laughed, rising to his feet, a bullet sliding out of the side of his head. "You dogs are so faithful to your dead master."

"Get away from him!" Hawkeye commanded. Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fury, and Hawkeye stood silently in the doorway. Their guns pointed at Envy and Lust. "Now!"

Envy stared at them with a bored expression. "Lust."

Lust walked swiftly towards the soldiers. "And you!" Hawkeye yelled, pointing her gun at Lust. "How dare you take that form, trying to sneak past us using that face. Who are you really?"

Lust smirked. "I am what you see. I am using no mask. This is just the way I was born. Don't blame me."

Hawkeye growled angrily.

Envy grinned at her. "So intent on fulfilling your dear Colonel's last wishes?" he asked.

Ed looked at the soldiers with a confused look on his face. "Guys…what is he talking about?"

They all cast their eyes to the floor solemnly. "Go ahead, tell him." Envy grinned. " It wont make a difference." More silence cloaked the room. Envy released a frustrated growl. "Look, pipsqueak, here's what happened! That Flame Colonel told these guys not to let anything happen to you. Then, a month later, he 'coincidentally' died! That sum it up for you!"

Ed stared wide-eyed at Envy. "He knew," Ed whispered. "He knew he was going to die. So that's why…"

-TBC-

A/N: I know it was shorter than the last but I have plans for chapter three! I hope you enjoyed it though! Please review!

Sub-A/N: Please review her fanfic. She was positively distraught when she didn't get reviews last time. Hehe.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ummmmm….well…I meant to hurry. I swear I did! But…well…I haven't been inspired at _all_ recently. And if I'm not inspired it turns out like crap. Oh who am I kidding it is crap. Go ahead and hate my crappy story. But I won't stop writing it just because I have low self-esteem and think people hate it.

Sub A/N: Yeah, my sister's a slow poke. What else is new? Anyway, enjoy her chapter.

000000000000000

Chapter 3 (**Flashback chapter**)

It had been a few weeks since the proposal. Roy ran his hand passionately through Edward's soft golden locks as Edward smiled happily, playing with his engagement ring. Roy leaned forward and kissed Edward's forehead sweetly. "Edward…" Roy murmured.

"Hmm?" Ed replied.

"Edward, I want you to promise me something. Promise me that no matter what happens…you'll be happy. Stay happy, okay? Promise?"

"Uhhhh…sure."

"I'm serious! Just please promise me!"

"Okay, okay. I promise. Jeez, don't flip out. You act like you're dying or something."

A painful frown rested on Roy's face. Little did Ed know, he had just mentioned Roy's fate like it could never happen.

One month later…

Roy sat at his desk, coughing violently, and sweat collecting on his brow. His paperwork had long since fallen off the desk. His vision became hazy. 'Edward…' he thought. 'I have to see him. If only one more time.' Roy staggered out of his office clumsily.

Roy stumbled into his house. The sight of Edward sitting on the couch reading peacefully greeted him. He ambled over to him. "H-hey, babe."

"Hey! What are you doing home so early?" Ed asked happily, receiving a shaky kiss from Roy. Roy's legs and lungs gave out on him. He fell to his knees in a coughing fit. "Roy! Are you okay!"

"I-I'm fine," Roy coughed. " It's nothing to worry about." He looked dizzily up at Edward, who starred back fearfully.

"That's it." Edward slammed his book down. "You're going to bed this instant." He helped lift Roy to his feet. "You're obviously sick and need to get some rest. Now come on." Edward grabbed Roy's arm and dragged him carefully along.

"No, I'm fine. I have to go back to work anyway. I'll see you later, okay, love?" Roy placed a light kiss on Edward's forehead.

"But—"

"I'll be fine. I promise."

0000000000000000000000

Roy arrived in the office half an hour later, happy to find all his subordinates there. "Everyone…I have a favor to ask of you." They all stared at him expectantly. "In the chance that something were to happen that would be a cause for my absence… I want you to keep the Elrics safe. Please, please protect them, especially Edward…you know how reckless he is." He smiled weakly. They all stared at each other, baffled expressions on their faces.

0000000000000000000000

One month later…

The rain pounded loudly against the glass of the bedroom window. The clock on the bed side table shone brightly the digits '2:48a.m.' Edward lay awake that night, fearfully listening to the sound of Roy's hoarse breathing. Roy had kept reassuring him that he was fine. Edward stared at the droplets of rain hitting the glass. Roy's hoarse breathing stopped. Ed rolled over, looking at the back of Roy's head. "Roy?" He questioned, rolling over. He stared silently at his fiancé's unmoving back. "…Roy?" A minute passed. Nothing. "Roy…Roy stop playing around. This isn't funny, okay!" Tears sat shakily at the brims of Edward's eyes as he stared helplessly at Roy. He grasped Roy's shoulder, swinging Roy's limp body around to face him. He shook him furiously, his cries ringing through the house. "Roy! Wake up! …Please!"

He tightly embraced what he now knew was Roy's dead body. "N-no." he sobbed. "H-he can't… He can't die! You hear me you bastard! You can't die on me! I LOVE YOU!" His tears overflowed, slowly dripping down his cheeks. "I love you. I love you. I love you," he repeated quietly. "Don't go. Please, gods please, don't go. Don't leave me." He sat silently, clutching Roy's body. A half sob, half laugh escaped his lips. "When you don't show up at work tomorrow and don't answer the phone when they call they'll come looking for you. So, I'm sorry, but I have to leave. I can't be here when they arrive." He slowly staggered over to Roy side. Planting a gentle kiss on his lips before walking to the door. He looked back at Roy's lifeless body sadly, a tear running down his face. "Goodbye."

0000000000000000000000

_Without you the ground thaws _

The rain falls 

_The grass grows_

_Without you the seeds root_

_The flowers bloom_

_The children play_

_The stars gleam_

_The eagles fly_

_Without you_

Headquarters was very hushed the next morning. The news of Mustang's death spread like wildfire. Everyone was in mourning. Edward quietly entered the building, making eye contact. Upon approaching Roy's office everyone looked at him solemnly. "What's going on?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

The earth turns 

_The sun burns_

_But I die_

_Without you_

Without you 

_The breeze warms_

_The girl smiles_

_The cloud moves_

_Without you_

"Edward…" Hawkeye said glumly. "The colonel…he's dead."

Edward cast his gaze downward for a moment before looking up at them again. "So, the old geezer finally kicked the bucket, eh? Well, good news for me! I don't have to put up with his shit anymore," he lied. A sobbed laugh quietly emitted from his mouth.

_The tides change_

_The boys run_

_The oceans crash_

_The crowds roar_

_The days soar_

_The babies cry_

_Without you_

The moon glows 

_The river flows_

_But I die_

_Without you_

"You okay chief?" Havoc inquired.

"I'm fine!" Edward laughed. "I have to go." He turned quickly on his heel, running away. They saw it, that pained look in his eyes. But they said nothing about it. They simply let him go.

_Colors renew _

_But I know blue_

_Only blue_

_Lonely blue_

_Without you_

_The hand gropes_

_The ear hears_

_The pulse beats_

_Without you_

_The eyes gaze_

_The legs walk_

_The lungs breathe _

_The mind churns _

_The hearts yearns _

_The tears dry_

_Without you_

_Life goes on_

_But I'm gone_

_Because I die _

_Without you_

End Flashback 

000000000000000000000000000000

"No," Edward cried. "That can't be."

Envy grinned evilly. "Yes, that's right, he knew."

Lust looked out the window dully. "Envy," he said. "Are we done here? These pathetic humans aren't any fun anymore."

"Fine. We'll deal with the Fullmetal pipsqueak later. Let's go." Envy turned towards Edward's cowering form on the floor. "We'll back for you later, babe." He laughed, licking Edward's face before leaping out the window after the already retreating Lust.

Hawkeye approached him quietly. "Edward? Are you all right?"

Golden eyes darted up toward her. "Yeah. I'll be fine." He stood clumsily, catching his fall. " I think I'll go home now, though."

"Allow me to drive you sir." Hawkeye insisted.

Ed stared at her quizzically before nodding. "Okay."

0000000000000000000000000000

Hawkeye's intense stare burned into Edward as they drove to the apartment building Al lived in. "Edward," she said sternly. "How long were you and the colonel together?"

Edward's head jerked up quickly. "H-how did you know!"

" How could I tell? Well, I don't know. A feeling, a sense, call it what you want."

"Oh. Well, to answer your question, about a year or so. Roy had actually proposed shortly before he died."

Hawkeye looked in the rearview mirror shocked. "Proposed?"

Ed nodded sadly. "Yeah…so, does anyone else know?"

"No."

"Hm"

"Are you alright, sir?" she asked worriedly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I guess it just a little weird to picture myself without him, you know. But I've made this long, right?"

"Right." The car slowly pulled up in the driveway of the Mustang estate. Edward looked at Hawkeye questioningly. She smiled a bit. "This is where you live, isn't it." Edward stared for a moment then smiled sweetly. He nodded and went inside. Hawkeye's smile vanished once the door closed. " Oh, Roy," she said. " Was it truly a good thing I didn't accept your proposal?"

-TBC-

A/N: hides don't kill me! It just typed itself, I swear! Anyway, please review! Bye!

Sub A/N: Yeah, all of these people are going to hate you, sis. Haha. Ok, that's all I have to say.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'M SORRY! I HAD A LOT OF THINGS GOING ON THIS SMUMMER! AND THEN IF YOU ADD IN LAZYNESS! ANYWAY, I APOLOGIZE PROFUSELY! ON TO THE STORY.

Sub A/N: Ahem. I think her author's note speaks for itself.

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any of the characters.

0000000000000000

"Damn it! I didn't expect that bastard's lackeys to show up. They totally ruined our plans," Envy growled, pacing quickly around the dark alleyway.

"Plans?" Lust asked.

"Well, we'll have to get him later," Envy said, totally ignoring his partner's question. "Lure him here," he ordered.

"Why?"

"You'll see…you'll see." Envy chuckled.

000000000000000

Edward lie awake that night, flinching at every sound, and gasping at every thud. He was too scared to sleep, especially after Envy had declared he would be back. Eventually, though, sleep overpowered his small body and took him into a deep slumber. Edward's dreams were plagued by his memories of Roy—filled with all the "what ifs" and "if onlys".

He was awoken with a start the next morning by the ringing phone. Edward thrust the pillow over his head, releasing a muffled, "Go away." Apparently the phone was more persistent than Edward had hoped because it kept ringing. Ed groaned, angrily picking up the phone. "What do you want?" he growled.

"Sir," Hawkeye's voice said sternly, "I was wondering if you would accompany me to lunch?"

Ed stared blankly at the phone for a moment. "Uhhhh… Sure, I guess."

"Good. I'll send Havoc to pick you up in half an hour. I'll see you then."

_Click_

Edward gaped at the phone for a second before slowly placing it back on the hook. "That was…. odd."

0000000000000000

"So, why did you ask me here lieutenant?" Edward asked.

Hawkeye stared at the ground for a moment before casting her gaze upon Ed's golden eyes. "Edward, this goes back long before you and Roy got together."

"Okay… Then why did you invite me here?"

"Because…I think that you deserve to know that…Roy, he…"

"He what?" Ed inquired hopefully.

"He proposed… to me."

Edward stared in horror. '_What?' _he thought. _'He… proposed to Hawkeye? Why didn't he tell me? We told each other everything!'_

"Y-You're lying!" Ed yelled.

"What?" Hawkeye was shocked. She thought Ed would take it badly but this… "Edward, why would I lie about this?"

"I don't know! You tell me! Is this some sick joke? Do you think this is funny? Do you like to watch me suffer? Or maybe you're just jealous that Roy loved me more!"

Hawkeye stared in awe as Ed growled angrily at her, tears forming in his eyes. "Ed, don't you see? I turned him down. It didn't feel right. Though, now I'm wondering if that was the right choice. If I hadn't, you two would have never gotten together and you wouldn't be suffering right now! You don't deserve any more pain in your life!"

"Then why the hell did you tell me this!" Edward screeched.

"Because you deserved to know!"

"Well, I wish I didn't know! So just stay out of my business and my life!" Ed stood up quickly, grabbing his coat and making for the exit.

"Edward! Wait!" Hawkeye yelled. But he was already gone. Their little fight had attracted quite a bit of attention and she was asked to leave. She walked quietly out of the restaurant and looked solemnly at Havoc. "What can I say?" she murmured. "I tried."

Havoc wrapped his arm comfortingly around her shoulder. "At least you tried. I know if it were me, I wouldn't have had the guts to stand up to him."

Hawkeye smiled up at him, then playfully shoved him off. "Come on. Let's go find him before he gets himself hurt."

"All right," Havoc answered, opening the car door for her then getting in himself.

000000000000000

Edward panted as he stopped his sprinting for a breath. "I-I can't b-believe she'd say such an outrageous thing. It was all just a plan to hurt me!" he cried. "None of them actually care! All they ever cared about was Roy! They all only pretended to care about me because I was Roy's lap dog." Tears quickly slid down his face.

"What's wrong? Did they break your heart, too?"

Edward's head jerked up at the statement. _'That voice,' _he thought.

There stood the homunculus he created not so long ago. The one who called himself Lust smirked evilly at Ed.

Ed stared heatedly at him, his hand stealthily sliding into his pocket for the engagement ring. "What do you want?" he questioned.

"Nothing. I just came to see you. Is that a crime?"

" No…But it should be."

Lust smirked. "By the way, don't even try to get that ring out. It won't affect me."

Ed smirked right back at him. "Really? I somehow think it will." Ed thrust his arm forward, releasing the ring from his grasp.

Lust's smirk spread even further as he easily caught the ring.

Ed gasped. _'Why didn't it work?'_

The night before Edward had rummaged around the house until he found a small piece of Roy's hair on one of the guest room pillowcases. He never once cleaned that room or the things in it for the soul purpose that it was the only room that still carried Roy's scent. Once he had obtained the hair, he transmuted it under the diamond. Thus, it would stop the new homunculus he created dead in his tracks.

Edward gaped. "H-how are you still able to move?"

Lust smirked. "I don't know. You tell me." With that said Lust turned on his heel and ran down the street. Ed gawked a moment before bolting after him.

"Hey! Give me that back you bastard!"

Lust spun quickly, jogging backwards, and laughing, "If you want it back so much come take it!" He suddenly turned left, leading Edward into a dark alley.

Ed darted after him, completely oblivious to the danger that lurked in the darkness. As the shadows consumed him a large hand covered Edward's mouth, muffling his shocked squeak. As his eyes adjusted to the obscurity he realized he was staring face-to-face with the homunculus. In a flash of light Lust's dark hair turned into an emerald green as Envy took Lust's place holding the engagement ring between his fingers.

Edward stared. He didn't know whether to be angry or terrified out of his mind. Envy smirked triumphantly.

"Well, my little Edward, I can't believe you fell for that. You look so surprised. Didn't I tell you I'd be back for you?" Envy leaned forward, his lips brushing Ed's ear. "And this time, your dead fiancé's loyal dogs aren't here to save you."

Lust growled angrily, furrowing his sweat soaked brow. "Envy," he snarled.

Envy glanced at his companion questioningly. Taking notice of Lust's fatigue appearance, the realization hit him. "Oh, sorry about that Lust. I forgot I had this wretched thing," Envy said, tossing the engagement ring against the alley's back wall. Ed whimpered reaching for the ring. Envy grabbed Ed's braid, raising the boy's head. "There. Now there's nothing that's going to stop me." With a final tug at Ed's hair he dropped it carelessly.

Edward suddenly felt a strong force on his back. He glanced behind himself to see Lust pushing him toward the wall fiercely. Ed's eyes widened in fear, as he slammed his heels on the ground. Envy smirked at Ed's helpless struggling. "Now, now, pipsqueak. Calm down." Edward flailed around frantically, trying to wiggle free. Envy growled, stepping over the blonde, shoving Lust out of the way and slamming Ed against the hard wall. "Be still!" he barked, kicking Ed harshly in the side.

Envy's psychotic grin only widened as Ed cried out, squeezing his golden eyes shut. "Perfect!" Envy laughed. "I can finally take what's rightfully mine." He wrapped his hands around Ed's waist, undoing the boy's belt. "Too bad you're not a virgin, right, Ed?"

Ed's eyes snapped wide-open, tears threatening to fall. "No!" He fought violently against Envy's grasp. "No! I don't want it! Get off me, damn it!" Envy slid his hand stealthily down the front of Ed's pants. "Get—Ah!"

"It feels nice doesn't it, Ed?" Envy said, running his thumb over the head again. Ed moaned pitifully as he writhed against the wall. Ed felt Envy's hands tearing Ed's pants and tank top off, leaving the boy naked on the wall. Ed's yell was muffled by Envy wrapping the blonde's own shirt around Ed's mouth. Ed sobbed into the shirt, knowing what was coming. "Awww… Don't cry, pipsqueak," Envy said, using Ed's coat to restrain the alchemist's arms. The homunculus snatched Ed's chin in his hand, forcing Ed to look at him. "Besides, I know you'll enjoy it."

Envy turned his head to look at the staring Lust. "Hey, let's show this whore who's boss, huh?"

Lust gazed at the sobbing boy, a saddened look on his face before looking to his ally. "I…can't."

"What do you mean you can't!"

"I can't!"

Envy snarled angrily. "Fine! If you can't do it, then go sit over there. I won't let you get in the way of my prize now!"

Envy turned his recovered grin to Ed evilly, and shape-shifted his own clothes off, turning Ed around to face him. Ed's eyes darted down in fear at Envy's erect member. Ed squeezed his eyes shut, trying to escape inside his mind. Just as quickly, though, his eyes snapped back open and he released a muffled cry of distress as Envy entered him. The blonde let out unwanted moans as the homunculus thrust in and out of him roughly. Ed soon found his body betraying him and responding to the treatment.

Meanwhile, Lust sat to the side, images flashing before his eyes.

_Roy ran his fingers through Ed's soft blonde hair as the boy slept. He smiled wearily, hugging Ed close, closing his dark eyes. "I love you, Edward."_

_0000_

_"I'll never leave you alone, Edward. I love you so much… and that's why... I wanted to ask you…" Roy got down on one knee, " If you'll marry me?"_

_Edward nodded, tears running down his cheeks. "Yes. Of course I'll marry you Roy."_

_Roy smiled and placed the ring on his love's finger._

_0000_

_Roy shakily stared at the dead doctors on the blood- covered floor. Once the bodies were removed from the scene he stared at the stained floor. He suddenly drew his gun, pressing it again his own throat. _

_0000 _

_"Don't you want to… kill him?"_

_"The only person I loved was Roy, and you're defiantly not him."_

_Ed cried out, squeezing his golden eyes shut._

_Ed smiled sweetly. "I love you…Roy."_

_0000_

"Hey!" Lust's head snapped up to look at Envy. "Get up. We have place to go," Envy said before stalking off into the night.

Lust looked over at the limp body on the ground. He stood and scooted over to investigate the form, only find Edward sobbing quietly to himself. Lust stood silently above the boy, watching. Ed looked up at him fearfully. "I'm sorry…" Lust said. "…Edward."

Ed stared as the homunculus turned and walked away.

-TBC-

A/N: …………………………Ummmmmm… Well, let me once again apologize for taking so long. Heheh, very sorry. I won't do it again! I promise! I'm back in school now so I've been getting inspired more. Please stay with me just a little bit longer! I'll try to update as fast as my little brain and fingers can go! I hope you guys don't hate me!

Sub-A/N: Oh my! That was quite a chapter, if you know what I mean. –winks and gets slapped- Ow! Sorry! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my sister's chapter. Give her lots of love and reviews or I shall smite you. Well… Yeah…


End file.
